


Tomboo Smut, Fluff, and Angst

by I_DROP_KICKED_THAT_CHILD_IN_SELF_DEFENSE



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, My First Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teen Angst, Tomboo - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_DROP_KICKED_THAT_CHILD_IN_SELF_DEFENSE/pseuds/I_DROP_KICKED_THAT_CHILD_IN_SELF_DEFENSE
Summary: A bunch of one-shots revolving around Tommy and Ranboo together. This book will manly be me practicing my writing skills. But every once and awhile I'll post a fleshed out chapter. Please don't give me hate for this book, not only am I hyper-focused on this ship, but writing things like this helps me cope with things that have happened to me.
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	Tomboo Smut, Fluff, and Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. This is my first one-shot book

> Tommy was sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean when he heard footsteps behind him. Instantly recognizing the footsteps' pattern he let a smile adorn his face.
> 
> "Hey Ranboo."
> 
> "Hi Tommy," Ranboo replied. He sat down next to Tommy and looked down at the smaller boy. Looking down he noticed that the boy was smiling. ' _Good he deserves to be happy. He's one of the only people on this server who truly deserves to be happy,'_ Ranboo thought. 
> 
> Tommy scooted closer to Ranboo. Tommy was cold what could he say. In exile he didn't have much and Ranboo always radiated heat, so the logical decision was to use him like a heater. "Ranboo?"
> 
> "Yeah Tommy?"
> 
> "Do you promise to stay with me? No matter what?" Tommy curled into himself slightly, "Like logically I know you wont, but a part of me is scared that you'll leave me like Tubbo did. I don't think I could stand another betrayal."
> 
> He sounded so small and broken that Ranboo almost let out a growl, wanting to kill anybody and everybody that made Tommy feel like this. Ranboo shifted Tommy until Tommy's head was cupped by his hands. "Tommy I will never, and I mean never leave you alone, not by freewill and if someone forced me away from you I would do all I could to get back to you." Ranboo realized while he was talking that every single word he said was true. He'd do anything for Tommy.
> 
> "How are you so certain? What if you forget me?" Tommy questioned, tears flowing steadily down his face.
> 
> Ranboo leaned down and kissed Tommy's tears away. A light blush forming on the half endermans face and a bright red flush appeared on Tommy's. "I could never forget you. I love you to much to forget," Ranboo said. He realized it was cheesy as hell, but he meant it and that's all that matters.
> 
> "I love you too, Ranboo," Tommy giggled burying his head back into Ranboo's side. 
> 
> Ranboo chuckled and pulled Tommy onto his lap. Both staring at the sunset for awhile, not saying a single word. "So does this make us boyfriends, or do you want to wait to put a title on it?" Ranboo asks.
> 
> "I think we should wait for a little bit. I mean I would love to call you my boyfriend, but I think we should start slowly. Ya' know?" Ranboo nods and lets out a content enderman noise.
> 
> Both turn their gazes back to the sun set. Happy in each others arms. Content with the way the day had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided it was best to start out with fluff with a bit of angst.


End file.
